


The Sakurazukas

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Guns, In some of my fics Seishiro isn't a terrible person, M/M, but in this one he is, dubcon, eventual kurofai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishiro and Fai Sakurazuka just moved in next door. </p><p>They seem like the perfect couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been in a Fai/Seishiro mood. Let me tell you what a weird mood that is to be in. I can't believe this tag didn't already exist. I've got some delightful plans for this verse, but the updates probably won't be on any sort of schedule. ^^

The new couple next door seemed nice. The party had been fun and everyone on the block was grateful for a chance at a dip in their pool. The lanky blonde one in the blue shorts and the white polo, Fai, was easy to get along with, open and friendly. Good with jokes and if the back yard buffet had been any indication, even better at cooking. No one wanted to make uncomfortable assumptions, but he probably couldn’t have given off stronger ‘housewife’ vibes if he’d tried. By the end of the party, he’d been thoroughly integrated into the neighborhood mafia as it were, with a copy of the book club book on loan from the president and a standing invitation to cards night. The husbands thought they were subtle as the whispers traveled around and they tried to decide if they were ok with that or not.

 

Seishiro was not quite as outgoing, but as many a guest came to find out, once you got him talking, he had some fascinating insights to share. For instance, did you know in a worst case scenario, it would take only about four days for humanity to be virtually wiped out by a highly infectious disease? But that there would almost certainly be a few genetically resistant populations that could repopulate the earth afterwards.

 

Seishiro worked for the local branch of the NIH in a virology lab. A lot of his stories were some variation on facts like this. They were really charming to a certain kind of twelve to sixteen year old. He had a pack of awkward teens following him around basically the whole afternoon.

 

Eventually the sun started to set, the pool got too chilly and they ran out of courses to serve. The final group of guests left with a view of Fai and Seishiro in the doorway, an arm wrapped around Fai’s waist as both of them smiled and waved good night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The door swung shut with a click and Seishiro’s hand fell away. So did the smiles.

 

“You’re careless.” Fai said.

 

Seishiro laughed, a single derisive huff under his breath. “Tell that to my perfect record.” He turned to head to the kitchen and Fai followed. The facades came back up as they came into view of the window, but they could speak freely as long as they kept their mouths out of view of any passerbys or peeping Toms. Seishiro began washing dishes as Fai pretended to stargaze out the window. “You can question my methods when you have more than a botched sniper mission to your name.”

 

“You should kiss me.”

 

“Oh?” Seishiro turned with a raised eyebrow. “Does criticism make you amorous, my love?” The term of endearment was anything but.

 

Fai would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t being watched. Instead he simpered. “The Johnson’s car is dark but they haven’t left. Can you imagine anything else they might be waiting to see?”

 

They could fight as much as they wanted, until it affected the mission. Seishiro approached and Fai fell into his arms with a practiced ease. “Lucky you.” Seishiro said, a hand pulling Fai’s hips close.

 

Fai blinked up lovingly. Teased Seishiro’s nose with his own. “Go fuck yourself, Seishiro.”

 

Then they kissed, putting on a convincing show of passionate newlyweds for their not so secret voyeurs. They didn’t pull away until the noise of a car engine started then faded away. If Fai enjoyed it a little too much, that was entirely his own business.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Fai didn’t know how Seishiro managed to do it, to sleep soundly like this. He knew six- no, seven different ways to kill the man without even waking him up. There were more to be had if he could be afforded his tools.

 

And yet, there Seishiro was, on his back and sleeping soundly. So vulnerable. So self-assured. Fai curled up a little tighter on his side as he watched, his long legs shifting against each other, a cold-toed bare foot finding warmth against his own calf. Seishiro’s even breaths huffed softly through his nose.

 

They did not sleep as the lovers they pretended to be. Fai was in a t-shirt and boxers. Seishiro had shed his shirt but otherwise was the same. They kept to their own sides of the bed, not really out of politeness, but protocol. It wasn’t technically forbidden to stay up and ponder a partner’s profile, but Fai couldn’t help but feel it would be frowned upon if anyone found out.

 

* * *

 

 

The next phase of the plan went off without a hitch. Fai had volunteered their house for the next book club meeting, and it turned into another day in the pool because why not? This was quickly becoming his favorite assignment. Tanning in the sun with eight interesting women while discussing contemporary literature was not exactly a hardship. He didn’t even have to steer to draw the conversation towards renovation. It was a small town with few pools and fewer pool contractors. Kurogane’s name was the first to come up, and there were eight witnesses to see that it hadn’t even been Fai’s idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Mission Command hadn’t given him many specifics to go on. Fai had his target, an overview of his known abilities, a few aliases. But he didn’t know why he was watching him, only that once given the signal, he’d be abducting him. Possibly more, depending on how ugly things got. Fai promised himself he wouldn’t flinch this time. That he’d be able to pull the trigger.

 

He knew Suwa had a body count of his own. It was a fact hard to reconcile with the contractor he was watching make meticulous notes about the flowerbed through the sheer kitchen curtains. Someday, more likely than not, he’d have to kill this man.

 

But for now he was making him lemonade.

 

He gave the pitcher another taste test. Still too sour. As he poured more sugar in, the paper bag collapsed in his hands, sending an unexpected avalanche into the mix. Fai pulled it back quick as he could, but the damage had already been done. He set the bag aside and kneeled down until he was eye-level with the counter. The sunlight streamed in, filtered the palest shade of yellow as he stirred with a wooden spoon. He wore a tiny frown and willed the sugar to dissolve.

 

Thankfully it did. Fai poured himself a glass and tried it with a little trepidation.

 

He held it out with a small “Mmm!” of surprise. It wasn’t bad at all.

 

Fai checked the light blue scarf tied around his hair was still in place, then turned to prepare a tray.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer it hard? We’ve got the vodka.”

 

“At this time of day?” Kurogane looked at him strangely but took the ice-cold glass already wet with condensation.

 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Fai held his cup out and the contractor clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

 

Then he brought it back down with a grimace. “Do you think you make it sweet enough?” He said with only a slightly unprofessional amount of sarcasm.

 

Fai smiled a little sheepishly. “Sorry, there was a slight kitchen mishap. Would you like another?”

 

Kurogane just shook his head. It was cold. It was mostly water. It would do.

 

“So, what are you thinking?”

 

Kurogane looked over the yard he’d been surveying then glanced down at his notes. “It all depends on your budget really. You’re already a little ahead with the shape of the pool. It’s hard to make a rectangle not look like a rectangle, you know what I mean?” Fai nodded. “But other than that you could do a lot by replacing the concrete with maybe a slate or some tile. Then I was thinking you could have flowers or succulents back here. Add a little tree cover. Do you think you have the funds for a hot tub? It would be a nice private spot for one.”

 

Fai smiled, gaze a little soft as he imagined the scene instead of flat green sod. "How romantic."

 

Fai hadn’t advanced but Kurogane felt the need to step a little further away. “Yeah.” He agreed, less than enthused about talking about it. He was a blueprints and power tools type of guy, not one for going mushy over a couple of plants and a tub. But if it got him a job…

 

They were interrupted by a car pulling into the driveway and a few moments later by Seishiro entering the yard through the back door. He’d already lost his brief case and blazer.

 

“Honey, I’m home.”

  
  
Fai turned to him with a bright smile. “And how was work, dear?”

 

“Good. Good.” Seishiro said, kissing him on the cheek with a squeeze, then turning to the drinks tray. There was only one glass sitting there, what he had to assume was Fai’s. He didn’t think he’d mind if they shared a glass. “I’m settling in nicely. The building is beautiful, I’ll have to show you some time.” He took a sip. “Mmm! Fai, you forgot the vodka!”

 

“I didn’t forget. I just thought…”

 

But Seishiro was just waving him off, going into the kitchen and coming back with something that burned with alcohol. He held out a hand to the stranger in his yard and smiled. “And you are?”

 

“Kurogane. Kurogane Suwa.”

 

“He’s the pool man, Dear.” Fai said.

 

“Your contractor.” Kurogane corrected a little uncomfortably.

 

“Well, pleasure to have you here.” Seishiro settled into one of the deck chairs at Fai’s side, taking refuge in the shade of the table’s umbrella.

 

Fai laid a hand on his shoulder. “We were just talking about getting a Jacuzzi!”

 

He yelped as an arm drew him in closer and a hand spanked him lightly just above the knee where his shorts ended. Seishiro grinned up at him. “Who doesn’t like the sound of that?” Instinct had Fai preparing a counter move in self defense and he took longer than was really acceptable to shift into flirtation instead. It was probably overcompensation that had him moving to sit on Seishiro’s knee.

 

“Think we can afford it?” Fai raised an eyebrow.

 

Seishiro caught his chin and ran a thumb across his cheek. “For you, anything.”

 

Fai beamed at him but didn’t make good on the promises his eyes held. Instead he pulled away. Turning back to Kurogane. He found the man frowning slightly at the ground. “It seems we have our answer Mr. Suwa.”

 

“Yeah.” His face was carefully blank but his grip on the clipboard was tense. “I think I’ve got everything I need for now.” He fidgeted with the papers for a moment and tucked his pencil behind an ear. “I’ll get a few plans drawn up. I can come back again later sometime to have you look at them.”

 

“Sounds good.” Fai smiled. “Let me see you out.”

 

* * *

 

 

They’d said their polite goodbyes, but still Kurogane hovered by the doorway. Fai just tilted his head in question and when the contractor spoke, it was in a low tone.

 

“You…” His eyes narrowed like he was unsure and about to take a risk. “Are you… _ok_?”

  
  
Those two short letters carried a heavy burden of meaning. Fai pretended not to understand.

 

“I mean, you two. Are you-” Kurogane cut himself off. He started again. “If you’re ever _not_ ok, there are people here for you. We’re a small town and we take care of each other. You can ask for help.”

 

Fai’s face started to fall. Kurogane wasn’t making this easy at all. A denial was on the tip of his tongue when the look in those copper eyes silenced him before he even began.

 

“You can ask _me_ for help.” Kurogane looked at him significantly, not relenting as he waited for some sort of signal, some confirmation of understanding.

  

Fai didn’t give it to him.

 

“You should come back again sometime.” He smiled at the ground as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest casually. “When you’re not working.” His eyes flicked up and held his gaze. “I could make you a real drink.”

 

Kurogane couldn’t quite read it, but he didn’t want to take the chance of being wrong. “Sure.” He nodded, more at ease with the implied promise that they’d talk about it, just not here or now. A bit of the quiet tension eased away. “Just maybe not that lemonade again? Diabetes runs in my family and I’m worried another one like today would push me over the edge.” He grinned a little crookedly, a tiny peace offering.

 

Fai returned it full force, beaming. “I make a pretty mean mojito.”

 

Kurogane nodded once. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
